I Do It For You
by WhiteTwitch
Summary: Harry's just been to Madame Pomfrey, and she has some bad news. HGRated JUST IN CASE! Not really anything explicit. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I own neither Brian Adams' Everything I Do nor J.K Rowlings people...

A/N: Okay guys, I REALLY recommend reading this ALONG with the song! And thanks for reading!

* * *

Harry sat on the hospital style bed in the Infirmary- St. Mungo's was swarming with Death Eaters, so going there was an impossibility- and he was holding his stomach and stoically holding in any pain.  
Madame Pomfrey came through the door from where she had been running tests with another trusted doctor.  
The moment she looked at him he had just known.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, before she told him.

As Harry Apparated to the safehouse where he lived along with Ginny and a few other Order members, he resolved to tell Ginny first. She deserved it.  
He walked into the house, seeing Ginny waiting on the couch in the room right off of the entryway. She always waited there for him on the days she knew he was coming home.

He took in the sight of his beloved, rounded with child, and he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for all that wouldn't be, couldn't be.

**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me**

Disregarding Ginny's sweet "hello," he sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.  
"Ginny, I went to Madame Pomfrey today. They ran some tests."  
He saw her face pale considerably and though he knew he couldn't, wished to prolong the inevitable.  
"I'm dying."  
Ginny clutched his shoulders with her small hands, sobbing hysterically into his chest.  
"No," she sobbed, "please, no."

**Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more **

He hesitated, unsure whether he should tell her the rest.  
"There- what I mean is- there's a cure."  
Ginny looked up with hope in her still tear-filled eyes. Harry wanted to culture that hope, but knew he couldn't tell her lies.  
"But it would take months. Time which we don't have."  
Her tear-stained face crumpled once more.  
"The battle will likely kill me, if not by Voldemort himself then the drainage of magic that it will cost me."  
With fire in her eyes Ginny replied fiercely, "It can wait! Please, Harry, don't do this to me, to us."

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **

Harry felt his heart break, and Ginny could almost feel hers break too, and with an audible _pop_. Her baby would grow up without a father.  
"Ginny, if I wait, it will be too late. He'll come for us. He's close to finding us as it is. I don't- I can't lose you, too."

**Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice **

Harry had to defeat Voldemort, needed to do it, and not for just the Wizarding World, but his family, his friends. He couldn't let Voldemort destroy that.  
Ginny put both hands on the side of his face and turned him to look at her, gently. Her liquid brown eyes shimmered with more tears. "Harry," she whispered, "we can move, far away until your much better! It's not worth us."  
He cupped his love's face with his own hands.  
"You know I have to, love. We have to be strong."

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **

In the next month Harry got worse steadily, but they were unable to give him any treatment, because it needed to be administered without breaks for five months, and would get even worse if the dosages were stopped.  
But Ginny's love helped him through. Every time he got an 'attack' he would think of Ginny and his child. That was the one thing that never failed.  
The Battle drew nearer.

**There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love **

Voldemort and Harry were dueling frantically, with Harry dodging almost everything thrown at him, not wanted to exhaust his shield. Until an attack hit.  
A crucio hit him and he doubled over with the intense pain in his stomach while Voldemort's laugh echoed on the battlefield.  
The red-eyed Dark Wizard walked towards Harry, his wand and the Crucio never leaving Harry's body.  
_Ginny... my child_, Harry thought weakly, and focused on them, blocking some of the pain.

**There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way **

Voldemort broke the spell, two feet away, now whispering cruelly about what he would de when he found Harry's 'precious wife'.  
Harry lunged, and stabbed Voldemort in the stomach and sliding it up until it reached his throat.  
As he collapsed on top of the pale corpse of Voldemort, Harry thought of only one thing. His family, and how they'd finally be safe.

**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for **

And then he saw no more.

**I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you **

Ginny cried on the chest of her husband's body laying on the white background- she refused to believe it was over.

**Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you **

She felt a hand stroke her face feebly, and looked up, unbelieving, into the eyes of the man who was supposed to have been dead.  
"Ginny."

* * *

I'd love reviews, as this is my first songfic. So PLEASE review. Thanks!

Song: Everything I Do (I Do It For You)  
Artist: Brian Adams


End file.
